Dumon
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = | affiliation = Barian World | japanese voice = }} Durbe is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is one of the Seven Barian Emperors of the Barian World. Due to directing the Barians' movements against Yuma and his friends he can be regarded as the central antagonist for the first half of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL II. Design Appearance Like his fellow Barians, Durbe appears mostly under a cloak with his being purple. His skin is also of a blueish-purple with short gray hair, two blue markings on the side of his eyes and several crystals on his body. Durbe is also rather short when compared to other Barians such as Gilag, Misael and even Vector being tied with Alit for the shortest. His human form is that of a bespectacled boy with short spiky hair wearing casual clothing with a scarf tied on his neck. Personality Out of his allies, Durbe is shown to be the most level-headed and is the leader among them. He is shown to care about his fellow Barians greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Biography History , Misael, and Gilag.]] Durbe, Alit, Misael and Gilag wished to gather the "Numbers" and destroy the Astral World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. The four are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. To accomplish their goals, they manipulated humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II With the defeat of both Vetrix and Dr. Faker, Durbe determined that they would have to do it themselves. To that end, he sent Gilag to Earth, who began the new plan by brainwashing Fuma and his subordinates as their first new agents. to earth after Gilag's failure.]] Following Gilag's failed attempts to acquire the "Numbers", Durbe began to feel frustrated at the lack of results and summoned Alit. Durbe ordered Alit to gather the "Numbers", however Alit rejected the mission as he claimed he could not fight to his fullest nor maintain his true form on Earth and that it would be boring. Durbe's eyes glowed, which intimidated Alit enough to make him go. Misael appeared shortly afterwards, questioning Durbe on his reasons to send a "simpleton" like Alit to gather the "Numbers" as the future of Barian World depended it. Durbe merely responded that despite his flaws, he's an excellent Duelist and should have no trouble. the Barian's Sphere Cubes.]] After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Misael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave him three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. Durbe put full trust in him, hoping he will produce better results than the other two. Later, Durbe and Misael looked after a comatose Gilag and Alit, who were healing in Baria Crystals. Vector appeared to them, surprising them. When Misael angrily tried to attack Vector, Durbe restrained him and told Misael to calm down. The three discussed what to do next, with Durbe ultimately agreeing to let Vector handle it for now. Deck Durbe uses a "Holy Lightning" Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters